BEN 10: BEN INTO SLAVARY
by ladyboy009
Summary: hi s my first story so please if there is any mistakes leave a comments or reply to my mail mail


**HI I AM A LOVER OF CDs AND BDSM,SO I WROTE THIS STORY WITH THE CATEGORY BDSM,FORCING AND FEMINIZING.I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY ALSO I WOULD LOVE TO WRITE SOME ANAL STORUES IF U WISH.**

 **NOTES:BEN-18-SCERETLY-CD-LOVE-BDSM-LOVE-DOM GIRL**

 **KEVIN-19-DOM-LOVE-TIE-BEN-FUCK HIM**

 **GWEN-19-LOVE-KEVIN**

 **JULIE-18-DOM-LOVE-FEMINIZING-MALES-FETISH GIRL**

 **STORY:**

 **IT WAS A COLD WINTER [DECEMBER]**

 **IT WAS 9.00 PM BEN WAS IN HIS HOUSE AND HIS PARENTS WERE OUT OF THE TOWN OF THEIR WEDDING DAY CELEBRATION.**

 **SO BEN DECIDE TO WATCH SOME PORN IN HIS COMPUTER BUT HE DONT WANT THE SAME ANAL PORN SECENS SO HE SELECT THE BDSM AND SISSY CATEGORY PORN VIDEOS.**

 **WHEN HE START TO WATCH THAT VIDEOS HE START TO LIKE IT AND HE ALSO AROUSED BY THAT.**

 **SO HE TRY TO WEAR SOME OF HIS MOM'S PANTIES AND IT AROUSED HIM AS HELL AND HIS 9 INCH WAS THROBING IN HIS BLACK BOXERS**

 **HE START TO UNDRESS HIS HE TOOK OFF HIS JACKET AND THEN HE TOOK OFF HIS BLACK T-SHIRT**

 **THEN HE PULLED DOWN HIS PANTS AND MOVED TO HIS MOM'S ROOM IN HIS BLACK BOXERS WITH A BLUDGE IN THAT.**

 **WHEN HE OPENED HIS MOM'S WARDBORD HE FOUND MANY DRESSES AND TOOK A BLACK LACY BRA AND A BLACK LACY PANTIES AND UNFORTUNATELY HE FOUND A BIG PINK DILDO IN HIS LAST DRAWERS.**

 **HE WAS SCHOCKED WHEN HE FOUND IT AND SO HE TOOK THAT ALSO AND MAKE HIS WAY TO HIS ROOM.**

 **THEN HE TOOK OFF HIS BOXERS AND SLIDE INTO THAT PANTIES AND BRA.**

 **HE FOUND DIFFICULT TO HOOK THE BRA AND FINALLY SOME HOW HE HOOKED IT.**

 **THEN HE SAW HIS FACE IN THE FULL SIZE MIRROR IN HIS ROOM.**

 **HE LOOK SOMEHOW A LITTLE ALSO VERY EAGER TO TRY THAT DILDO TO FIND HOW IT WILL WORK.**

 **HE FOUND THAT IT WAS ALSO A VIBRATING DILDO.**

 **THEN SUDDENLY HE HEARED SOME FOOT STEPS WALKING UPSTAIRS AND HE ALMOST DIED WITH THAT SOUND.**

 **UNFORTUNATELY HIS ROOM DOOR WAS ALSO OPENED SO HE HURRIED TO CLOSE IT BUT IT WAS TOO LATE.**

 **IT WAS JULIE STANDING THERE IN FRONT OF HIM WITH THE JAWS OPENED.**

 **JULIE WHEN DID YOU CAME TO MY HOUSE.**

 **BEN FIRST WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THESE BRA AND WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE A SLUT GIRL.**

 **UHH JULIE I AH HUH I AM IN PUNISHMENT.**

 **WHAT?! WHAT PUNISHMENT AND WHO PUNISHED YOU.**

 **UHM YEAH IT WAS MY MOM.I DIDN'T OBEY TO HER WORDS SO SHE SAID ME THAT I HAVE TO PUT THIS ON.**

 **OH I SEE THEN WHERE IS YOUR MOM.**

 **NO SHE IS IN VACCATION WITH MY DAD.**

 **OK BEN I LOVE TO SEE YOU IN THIS MANNER.**

 **OH COM'ON PLS DONT MOCK BLUSHED.**

 **OK BEN CAN I SAY THIS TO YOUR COUSIN GWEN AND HER BF KEVIN**

 **WHATTT?**

 **PLEASE JULIE DONT'T DO THIS.I BEG YOU.**

 **OH REALLY.I SEE THEN YOU HAVE POSE SOME MODELS FOR MY I WILL TELL THIS TO YOUR COUSIN AND KEVIN.**

 **I PROMISE YOU JULIE I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU SAY.**

 **OK BEN GO INSIDE YOUR ROOM AND I WILLBE HERE AFTER YOU HAVE TO CALL BE AS MISTRESS WHEN WE ARE ALONE AND YOU WILL BE MY PERSONAL SLAVE.**

 **OK JULIE.**

 **WHAT?**

 **OK MY MISTRESS.**

 **THATS IT LIT BEN.**

 **THEN JULIE NOTICE THAT HUGE 10INCH DILDO IN HIS BED.**

 **BEN WHAT IS THIS?**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE TO BE A GOOD SISSY.**

 **BEN STOOD THERE EMBRASSED IN FRONT OF JULIE.**

 **OK BEN COM'ON BEN NOW POSE ME LIKE A DOG**

 **BEN GOT TO HIS KNEES AND HANDS AND STOOD THERE LIKE A DOG.**

 **NOW BEN POSE ME LIKE A KANGROO.**

 **OH JULIE PLEASE DON'T DO THIS.I DON'T DO THIS AGAING.**

 **OH SO YOU LIED TO HAVE DRESSED YOU YOURSELF AND LIED TO ME AS IT WAS YOUR PUNISHMENT.**

 **DON'T WORRY BEN IF YOU NEED PUNISHMENT I WOULD PUNISH YOU.**

 **THEN BEN POSED AS KANGROO .**

 **OK BEN NOW GET BACK AND PUT YOUR BUUTS IN AIR AND SWAY YOUR HIPS.**

 **BEN GOT ARE YOUR KIDDING?**

 **NO BEN I AM I GOT YOUR PICS AND IF YOU DONT DO AS I SAY YOU WILL BE PUBLISHED IN THE NEWSPAPERS AND ALSO YOUR ,KEVIN ALSO KNOWS IT.**

 **SO TRY TO BE MY LITTLE GOOD SISSY OR YOU WILL BE PUNISHED.**

 **OK JULIE.**

 **WHAT?YOU HAVE TO CALL ME AS DISOBEY YOUR MISTRESS AND CALLED YOUR MISTRESS WITH HER NAME SO NOW YOU ARE GOING TO BE PUNISHED.**

 **PLEASE MISTRESS I BEG YOU DON'T PUNISH ME.**

 **NOW GET TO THE DOGGIE POSITION.**

 **BEN GOT INTO THE DOGGIE POSITION AND LIFTED HIS BUTT IN AIR.**

 **OH SO YOU ARE EAGER TO YOUR PUNISHMENTS.**

 **JULIE BRING THAT DILDO FROM THE BED AND KNEEL BEFORE BEN.**

 **BEN DID YOU LIKE IT.**

 **NO I DONT WANT IT IN MY ASS.**

 **OK DON'T WORRY I WILL PUT IT IN YOUR ASS AND FILL YOUR ASS WITH GIGGLED.**

 **SHE PULLED DOWN THAT BLACK LACY PANTIES TO HIS KNEES AND SLOW SLIDEE THAT DILDO INTO HIS ASS.**

 **BUT UNFORTUNATELY BEN WAS VIRGIN AS HE WAS VERY TIGHT.**

 **SO SHE WENT TO THE KITCHEN AND BRING SOME THEN BEN WAS IN HIS SAME POSITION AND HAD SOME TEARS IN HIS EYES.**

 **SHE BROUGHT SOME OIL AND PUT IT AROUND BEN'S HOLE AND SOME ON THE DILDO.**

 **THEN SHE NICELY RUBBED THE OIL AROUND HIS ASS AND THEN FINALLY SLOWLY SLID THAT DILDO INTO HIS BOY PUSSY.**

 **WHEN HE FELT THAT DILDO IN HIS ASS HE PUT HIS HEAD BACK AND START TO MOAN FIRST BUT WHEN JULIE TRUST SOME MORE IN TO HIS ASS BEN START TO SCREAM.**

 **SO JULIE DECIDE TO STOP BEN FROM SCREAMING OR HE WILL ATTRACT THE NEIGHBOURS.**

 **SO SHE STOP IT AND WENT FOR BEN'S CLOSET AND SEACRH FOR ANY HAND FORTUNATELY ONE ONLY WHITE HAND KERCHIEF WAS THERE.**

 **SHE TOOK THAT KERCHIEF AND THEN PULLED DOWN HER PINK PANTIES AND STUFFED IT INTO THE BEN'S MOUTH.**

 **BUT BEN DONT'T LIKE IT SO HE TRIED TO REFUSE AND SHAKE HIS JULIE PULLED HIS HEAD AND GRABBED HIS HAIR.**

 **IN PAIN BEN OPENED HIS MOUTH AND STUFFED THE PANTIES IN HIS MOUTH AND THEN SHE TOOK HIS HAND KERCHIEF AND TIED AROUND HIS HE COULD NOT SCREAM.**

 **THEN SHE CONTINUES TO THRUST THAT DILDO INTO HIS ASS.**

 **BEN TRIED TO YELL FOR HELP BUT THAT GAG PREVENT HIM FROM THAT.**

 **FINALLY SHE TRUST ALMOST 8INCHES INTO HIS ASS.**

 **OK BEN NOW YOU ANSWER ME WHERE IS THE REMOTE FOR THIS DILDO.**

 **BEN MAON THROUGH THAT COME FORWARD TO BEN AND RUBBED HIS CHEEKS AND WIPED THE TEARS IN THE EYES.**

 **THEN SHE SLOWLY REMOVE THE GAG AND TOOK OFF THAT WET PANTY OUT FROM HIS MOUTH.**

 **JULIE I JUST FOUND THIS DILDO IN MY MOM'S I DON'T KNOW WHERE IS THE BELIVE ME.**

 **OK MY SISSY SLAVE I WILL MAKE HER WAY TO BEN'S MOM'S ROOM AND FOUND THE REMOTE UNDER THE BED AND ALSO FOUND SOME MORE SEX TOYS LIKE BALL GAG,BULLET BUTT PLUG,VIBRATORS AND A BIG STRAPON.**

 **SOME BDSM TOYS LIKE WHIPS,PADDLES, AND CANES ALSO WERE THERE.**

 **SHE TOOK THE WHIPS AND A BUTT BLUG AND A SHE RETURNS TO THE BENS ROOM.**

 **BEN HERE I HAD FOUND SOME MORE TOYS FOR YOU.I BET YOU WOULD LIKE THIS DON'T YOU DEAR?HUH?**

 **OK BEN NOW YOU CAN GO AND THEN SHE TOOK OFF THAT DILDO AND LETS BEN TO GO.**

 **BEN BUT YOU HAVE TO BE MY SEX SLAVE FOR ME UNTILL YOU DIE.**

 **CONTINUE...!**

 **FRIENDS I BELIVE YOU LIKE THIS,DON'T WORRY SOON THERE WILL BE A SECOND CHAPTER.**

 **IF YOU HAVE ANY FEEDBACK PLS SEND MAIL TO MY MAIL ID AND I AM SURE I WILL CORRECT THAT IN MY FUTURE.**

 **MAIL ID:** **aangelo081**


End file.
